The Unknown
by sydia05
Summary: Follow Canada as he tries to live a normal day. The only problem is he's knocked out and has no idea how to get home. Human Names used, rated T just to be safe, Written for Canada Day 2018! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!
1. Chapter 1

_Why are they doing this to me?_ To create a better future. _But why chose me?_ Simple, you're expendable. _Human life is not expendable._ Ah, but your not human are you?

Matthew Williams woke up with a start. Why did he always have to have nightmares whenever Gil wasn't around. He turned to look at the clock. It was a little past midnight, Gil wouldn't be up for at least another hour. That dream always warded off any chance of a good night's sleep, and Gil had already been gone for a week. There would still be another three days before Gil would be close to done with helping his brother. Why in the world did he have to stay here in Canada instead of taking time off to be with his best friend? Oh yeah, they needed him to work a good ninety hour week, because so many people had called out sick. _What was it with people calling out sick anyway? It wasn't flu season and it was July for maples sakes!_ There was no point in arguing now, the fact was Matthew Williams had a 90 hr week ahead of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Matthew left his house after a sleepless night, well more like a sleepless morning. The building where he worked was only a twenty minute car ride, but man with so little sleep Matthew was finding it hard to stay upright even in the car. There definitely reason for a large cup of coffee with extra sugar. The car was in relative silence, that is until the phone rang. Matthew was jolted awake by the annoying ringtone. He could tell by the tone who it was, _why in the world had Gil decided to use the theme from the Lego movie as his tone?_ "Hey Gil, what's up?" "Birdie! What's with you you sound like you haven't slept in days!" Matthew sighed, _That's cause you left, and now I can't sleep for fear of nightmares,_ "just some paperwork Gil, nothing to be worried about". "Right, I'll check on you during lunch OK?" "Yeah, I'll be waiting". Before the line went dead, Matthew could hear the faintest "I love you". _Probably just my imagination_. It wasn't like Gil had never told Matthew he loved him, just it usually went without saying.

Matthew got to work way before he wanted. _Not like I could have delayed it, they would have started worrying and then there would be a whole new problem._ So begrudgingly, Matthew left the car and entered the office building he worked at. Course he had to take the elevator to the bottom floor. _Can't take the chance of to many people finding out about me._ Matthew had an office on the same floor as all of the government scientists. It wasn't spacious like the labs, but Matthew liked how quiet the floor was. Hardly anyone ever came to visit him and his secret was safe, only a few of the even scientists knew him, and even less knew his secret. The work wasn't hard, the pay was good, and he got to travel around the world every few months. Just a normal job, almost like an office worker, but just a little separated. Sure all of the work he did was classified and needed the highest security clearance, but it was work and it gave something back to the country he lived in.

There was a knock on the door. It was only about noon so it couldn't have been anyone else like him, they all were scheduled for after five as to give them some time to get used to the change in time zones. _Must be more paperwork then._ Matthew got up from his desk to open the door, the visitor surprised him. "Hello Matthew dear," one of Matthews few friends downstairs was the receptionist by the elevator, "Hey Mollie, something I can do for you?" "Just here to drop off a note, didn't mean to interrupt your lunch". Matthew gave her a polite smile, "No problem at all, I was just finishing up". This was the same kind of conversation they had every time she visited him, just mindless chatter that gave the feeling of some sort of relationship. The time passed, five or ten minutes, then Matthew excused himself on account of have some more paperwork to do. Mollie left but not before promising to save some of her next batch of cookies for Matthew. The blonde man smiled in delight. Then their exchange was over. Leaving Matthew in a silent office with a note in his hand. _The day always seems better when Mollie visits, now if Gil could come home a few days early life would be great. But seeing as that's not the case, I'll just have to deal._ Matthew walked back to his desk, note forgotten till he sat down. _Oh that's right Mollie said someone left me a note. Wonder what it says?"_ Matthew carefully opened the note, the message read clearly, "Science lab 6, knock twice, 6:45pm". _Weird, whatever guess I'll look into it._ Matthew spent the rest of the afternoon finishing paperwork and counting down the minutes until he needed to be to the lab. _Alfred is the impatient one in the family, not me. It's probably just some extra work to do or something._ At about 6, Matthew was done with all of his work for the day. _There will probably be more tomorrow. Well might as well head to the break room and find a snack before I go to the lab._ So off he went, by 6:30pm Matthew was already done his snack, some chips, and headed to find the lab. As it turned out, Science lab 6 was exactly 15 minutes away from the break room. Matthew got there and knocked, twice just as the note had said and waited. Two or three minutes passed before Matthew started to think about how dumb he looked just standing there. _Much longer and I'm going home._ As if on cue, the floor dropped out from under Matthew. Everything went black.

Matthew came to in an army issue bed. _At least the mattress is soft._ He looked around and the first thing he noticed was a heavy feeling in his legs. Well not entirely in his legs but more on them. He hadn't noticed at first but there were some sort of large machine on his legs doing something, and man it was starting to hurt. "Oh good you're awake, I was worried the sedatives were going to kill you." Matthew looked around for the source of the noise, a man in his early twenties was standing with his back to Matthew. He wore the clothes of a lab technician, but with a hoodie underneath. He either was playing a prank on Matthew or was experimenting on him. "So I see that your leg is killing you, I could give you some pain killers. Do you think you can hold down something?" Matthew was starting to believe that this man could be trusted, but he was still worried. The stranger moved to the machine, pressed a few buttons, then the pain stopped. The stranger turned back to his charts, making marks here and there, never once turning towards Matthew. The pain had stopped but Matthew was starting to get drowsy, his instincts told him to stay awake with this stranger but his body betrayed him. Once Matthew was snoring lightly the stranger turned around, "Good he's finally asleep, now I can start".


	2. Chapter 2

_Why are they doing this to me?_ To create a better future. _But why chose me?_ Simple, you're expendable. _Human life is not expendable._ Ah, but your not human are you? **Chickadee i'm getting you out of here.** _But who are you?_ **A friend, but that's not important. Right now you need to trust me.** _Is that such a good idea?_ **You are the only thing I care about. So yes, it is.** _I'm coming._

That dream again, Matthew had woken up once more due to that dream. But the dream was different somehow. There had been someone there with him, it wasn't Gil because of the voice, but Matthew had heard that voice somewhere before. "Ah you're up!" A voice it wasn't the same as yesterday, come to think of it the room was different than yesterday as well. The army cot had been replaced with a plush mattress, the walls were a pale shade of red, and the man standing next to the bed was looking at him. The new stranger looked identical to Matthew's brother Alfred, with a few color differences. It looked as if someone had washed Alfred's clothes with red dye. "Al-lfred? Is that you?" The red Alfred laughed, "Close, but not close enough. Names Alexander or Alex for short, your voice is kinda quiet why is that?"Matthew stared at Alex for a moment while biting his lip. "Now I see why Matt was watching you. Shoot, I wasn't supposed to tell ya about that, oh well, ya woulda learned eventually". Matthew watched Alex for a moment, he didn't seem to want to hurt him so maybe he would be alright. Then there was this Matt person, what had Alex meant by Matt was watching him? "Well, my shifts up, say hi to porkchop for me."Alex walked to the door, "Oliver! It's your shift!"Alex whipped around right after, "If Oliver gives you any sweets don't eat them, like at all! That's it, bye bye little maple leaf". Matthew was stunned, why couldn't he eat Oliver's sweets, who was this porkchop, and how safe was Oliver if his cooking couldn't be trusted? " Poppet, stop shouting, I was only down the hall." Oliver walked into the room, and Matthew almost lost his mind. All of the people he kept meeting were almost exact copies of his family members. Oliver was a more colorful version of Matthew's "father" Arthur. The colors and smile almost hid this fact but the bushy eyebrows proved it. "What is going on?" Matthew squeaked out his question, and for once he was returned with an answer. "Oh, he's up! Alex why didn't you get Mattie?" Alex rolled his eyes, "One, don't call him that. Two, _Matt_ already knows. Three, did you make lunch yet? I'm starting to get hungry." Oliver looked at Alex with a glint in his eyes, "Well, I was working on lunch, but you insisted that we take shifts. So, no lunch isn't even close to being ready. I only have the oven preheated and half of lunch prepared". Alex weighed his options then spoke, "I'll watch maple leaf over here as long as you go finish lunch, kay?"Oliver smiled then left the room. "Man, if I didn't love the guy, he wouldn't be able to play my nerves like that. Anyway, Matt should be back soon so I'll let you rest up. If ya need something i'm just a shout away". With that Alex left Matthew to his own devices.

With the room now empty, Matthew decided to see what was around. Removing the blanket he was currently snuggled under, Matthew got up on uneasy legs. While he did sway a bit, Matthew soon regained the ability to walk. Matthew decided to do some exploring, within the room he was currently situated, there were two doors. One, Matthew already knew led into the hallway and the rest of the house. Not wanting to run into Alex or Oliver, Matthew chose the other door. What was behind the doors surprised Matthew quite a bit. He had expected the other door to be a closet or a bathroom at the very least, however this door seemed to lead into a whole other part of the house. It was like walking into an apartment, there was a balcony, a loft, a small kitchen, a living room and doors Matthew didn't even know where they went. Starting with the kitchen Matthew surveyed the arrangement. There were no dishes in the sink, so the occupant was clean at least. The Living room was next, the couch was a dark red, accented by white pillows and a glass maple leaf shaped table. Matthew appreciated the room's design as he made his way around. Once done in the living room Matthew decided he needed some fresh air, since he couldn't remember the last time he had even been outside. He opened the balcony doors and took in the view. The house had been built next to a beautiful lake and forest, and the balcony overlooked both. Matthew was so entranced by the the sight before him, that he didn't notice that someone had snuck up behind him.

"The sight's lovely isn't it". Matthew was so surprised by the sudden voice that he tripped over his own two feet. He almost fell over the balcony, but two strong arms en-wrapped themselves around him. Matthew regained his composure as the stranger held him in place against him. Once Matthew's heart had slowed down to a normal pace, he pushed away from the stranger. The arms, as strong as they were, released Matthew with little to no resistance. Matthew looked up at the stranger and once again he almost fell off the balcony. Once again the strong arms held him in place and stopped his fall. This time Matthew spoke, "Let me go". The stranger complied. "Who are you?" The stranger smiled, never a good sign, then spoke, "Name's Matthieu, or Matt for short. Most people kinda just call me Matt. My full name doesn't suit me, or at least that's what Alex keeps telling me". Matt kept rambling on, giving Matthew enough time to think. _This is the Matt that Alex keeps talking about. He doesn't seem dangerous kinda lonely though. But that's not important right now, for some reason Matt was stalking me and that is not ok. But on the other hand now that I have actually met him I care less that he was stalking me. What am I saying this guy could probably kill me right now if he wanted to, but he stopped me from falling twice._ Matt watched Matthew's internal battle with a smile, "What you thinking about Chickadee? " The sudden question jarred Matthew out of his thoughts."Are you talking to me?" Matt nodded his head, "Yeah Chickadee, cause you seem like you're always trying to fly away from me".

Alex chose that moment to walk into the outer room, "Matt did you know Little male leaf isn't in the bed? It's not my fault, but he's not there anymore. Matt, where you at, I know you came home already. MATT!" Matt scowled for a moment, told Matthew he would be gone only a minute, then turned around and left the room. With his newfound solitude, Matthew decided that he needed to sit down. The days events had taken a toll on him and he wasn't going to last long if this continued. Taking a seat in the living room Matthew took the time to process everything, soon he was once again lost in thought. Matt returned to the apartment soon after Matthew had situated himself in the living room. Matt had gone to the balcony, expecting to find Matthew, and found nothing. Beginning to worry, Matt started checking all of the rooms, till he found Matthew sleeping lightly on the living room couch. All feeling of worry and anxiety left Matt as soon as he laid eyes on his Chickadee. _Dang it,_ Matt reminded himself, _He's not my Chickadee. I need to remember that until he actually is mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Why are they doing this to me?_ To create a better future. _But why chose me?_ Simple, you're expendable. _Human life is not expendable._ Ah, but your not human are you? **Chickadee i'm getting you out of here.** _But who are you?_ **A friend, but that's not important. Right now you need to trust me.** _Is that such a good idea?_ **You are the only thing I care about. So yes, it is.** _I'm coming._ **We're almost there, hold out for a little longer.** _Matt I'm not going to make it._ **Chickadee, I need you to make it. We're going to meet out there in the real world.** _Promise?_ **I promise.**

For once Matthew's dream didn't wake him up and he got a full night's rest. In fact the whole day seemed better because of his dream. Why had I even dreamed of Matt? It's not like we even get along and besides I need to be careful of him, I have no idea what he is capable of. Also where am I? Matthew had fallen asleep on the couch, he was sure of it, but here he was sleeping in yet another bed, though this room was different from the other one. This one was so patriotic that it almost brought tears to Matthew's eyes. The whole room was decked out in patriotic red and white, a whole wall was painted as a Canadian flag, and the bed was covered in red blankets and white maple leaf pillows. "Do you like it?" Matt's voice rang clearly through the quiet room. "How long have you been standing there?" Matt smiled" A few minutes, now if we're playing twenty questions it's my turn. So why are you so quiet around the other nations but here you're so loud?" "Wait you're all nations?" Matt sighed, "Seriously, Chickadee I thought you were smarter than this". Matthew thought for a moment, Arthur had talked about alternate countries. Ones that the universe had created as backups in case any of us had failed our jobs. What had he called them? Oh yeah, "2p's"."Good you actually know what I am, next question who am I?" "If I had to guess, I'm guessing you're my 2p….right?" Matt's smile grew impossibly larger, "Right again. So if were done twenty questions, you gotta get up breakfast is almost ready. No you're not allowed to skip, you have gone three days without eating and I am not letting you starve yourself. So get up, breakfast in ten". With that Matt left the room, leaving Matthew alone. Knowing better than to disobey Matt's orders, Matthew got up and looked for some new clothes. Looking in the large walk-in closet, Matthew found some jeans and a red t-shirt that fit him perfectly. After getting changed, Matthew headed out of the bedroom, where the scent of pancakes wafted through the hallway. Following his nose, Matthew soon arrived at the same kitchen as yesterday. Where Matt was busy at the stove, adding to the already three plates big stack of pancakes. As if he sensed Matthew's presence, Matt turned around and smiled. "Looks good on you, sit so we can eat 'kay". Matt transferred the massive pile of pancakes to the table while Matthew went to sit down. The table having already been set, had three places at it."Matt, are we having company?" Instead of answering Matt started counting down, "Five, four, three, two,one". "MATT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MAKING BREAKFAST!"Alex bust into the room and made a dash for a spot at the table."I saved you a seat, so shut up!"Alex thanked his brother than dug in. Matt shrugged then motioned for Matthew to start as well.

Matthew hadn't realized that how hungry he was until he ate a bite of Matt's cooking. Soon all three massive stacks of pancakes were out of the picture, and each country was sitting in their chairs content. With no food between them, Alex finally noticed Matthew. "Hey little maple leaf, how's life?" Matthew was caught off guard but replied anyway, "I'm doing fine. It's kind of nice here". Alex faked a shocked face, "You don't say? Matt did you hear that? He thinks it's nice here". Matt cracked a smile, "Shame you can't stay here though". Both Alex and Matthew looked at Matt, What had he meant by that? _It wasn't like I had been wanting to stay here for much longer, I need to get back to work, and see Gil, Kuma and even Alfred. Speaking of Alfred I need to ask Alex something._ "Bro whatcha mean he can't stay here?" Matt's smile had disappeared, "Oliver told me the other day, Chickadee can only stay for another day then he's got to go back. We can stay in his world but he can't stay in ours. Life sucks like that sometimes". "Then your coming to my world, it's that simple". The comment had caught everyone off guard, even Matthew. Alex and Matt looked shocked, they had never expected Matthew to even suggest that and yet they both had hoped. "Maple leaf, you know that means he'll be a part of your world right? Like there's no take backs after this, he can't come back to this world." Matthew smiled, "I know but I don't think I can live without Matt anymore". Matthew punctuated his sentence with a smile. "I'm fine with it if he is". Matt's response had been unneeded, but it was just what Alex and Matthew had needed. "It's settled then, and I'm coming with you".

The three approached Oliver with everything they were going to take to the 1p world. "Goodbye poppet, I do hope that you and Mattie are happy". Matthew smiled, "Thank you Oliver". "Oliver stop calling me that" Matt growled. Oliver pulled Alex and Matt into a hug, "I'm going to miss you two, but I know this is best. Just make sure to call me ok?" Matt was on the verge of tears and Alex was already crying, "We'll call, we promise". Mat and Alex broke off from the hug and headed through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew was surprised to find that he was still in front of the door he had originally knocked on. Even more than that upo looking at his phone, no more than three minutes had even passed. Then there was Matt and Alex, they had been with Matthew since they left the 2p world. Matt was confused and Alex was amazed. "If all of your world like this? Like labs and stuff? Are there no fields and like open spaces?" "Alex if you say like one more time I swear I will kill you here and now". Matthew turned around to face the two 2p's that had come with him, "Welcome to my world! This is only a small part of it, considering I work here". Matt smiled, he was doing a lot of that lately, "Good to know my Chickadee has a job, unlike someone I know". The last comment was directed at Alex but he shrugged it off. The 2p pair followed Matthew back through the complex to his office. Once Matthew had gathered his belongings, they headed towards the elevator and then Matthew car.

They arrived at Matthew's house just seconds before another car pulled into the driveway. "Who's that?" Alex had asked but the same question was on everyone's mind. Then the question was answered. Out of the drivers side of the car stepped Alfred, the passenger side held Gilbert. To everyone's surprise it was Alex who acted first, "PORKCHOP!" Alfred was immediately on the ground, "Alex get off of me!" Everyone was shocked, "Um, Al how do you know Alex?" "Yeah and Alex how in the world do you know a 1p?!" The two Americans looked at each other and laughed. Gil spoke up for them, "Maybe we should go inside and figure," he gestured to the 2p's, "this out".

The group headed inside and sat in the living room, the Canadians sat on one couch, the Americans on the other, and Gilbert on a lounge chair. Gilbert started, "Now, someone explain to me what the heck is going on here?! Birdie, let's start with the fact that you brought home look a likes of both you and Al". "Wait a second Chickadee do you live with this guy?" "Well, it's.." "Yes Birdie does". "So what am I second place?" "No Matt that's.." "Right, you could never compare to my awesomeness". "You're so called awesomeness, is overshadowed by your narcissistic attitude. Right, Chickadee?" "Well I wouldn't say.." "Wait are you saying that i'm less than awesome?" "Well if the shoe fits". "Really you two need to.." "You wanna take this outside?" "With Pleasure". The two walked out the door while Matthew rushed after them. "Stop that you two!" "Bro I think you should let them go". If Matthew had expected anyone to stop him it wasn't Alfred. "Al there going to kill each other out there!" Again Alfred surprised him, "Do you hear them fighting? No? Then they're going to be just fine, have some faith in those two and come sit down. I want to know how you and Alex met". Matthew looked back toward the door, on one hand those two had just been shooting daggers at each other, on the other Alfred did have a point. "Fine Al, at least this should help me keep my mind off of those two".

The trio talked on all sort of things, starting with how Matthew had met Alex, then to how Alex and Alfred had met, to Alfred's adventures in the 2p world, to how Alfred and Alex had been keeping in touch over the past few years. Time passed and no one even noticed when Gilbert and Matt had returned, the conversation just started to flow easily between the group. Before anyone knew it Dinner had gone and passed leaving everyone hungry. The decision was made for a late night convenience store run. Everyone piled into the cars, The Americans in one and the Canadians in the other, Gilbert decided to ride the motorcycle he kept in the garage. Soon the group arrived at Mac's and headed inside. The group broke up among the isles, then met back at the cash register with their their selections. Heading home was the same arrangement as getting there. Once home, the rest of the night was made up of organizing living arrangements for the new countries, keeping Alfred and Alex out of trouble, and radio karaoke (for those of you who don't know what that is, radio karaoke is when the radio plays in the background and when a song comes on that you recognise then you sing to your heart's content. My family and I do it a lot, but it's more common in the car).

Around three in the morning, sleep was finally starting to overtake the was hit first, his jet lag finally kicking in, he said goodnight then left for his room. Around five thirty sleep was overtaking the Canadians. Matthew and Matt wished goodnight to their brothers and each other the headed off to their own rooms for the night. With Alfred and Alex the only two awake, it was decided they would sleep on the couches. "Hey porkchop, you wanna make a bet?" Alfred was quiet for a moment, "You know I don't really like bets against you, you like to cheat". "Come on, I can't possibly cheat at this one it's so easy" Alex wined. Alfred sighed, "Ok, ok, what's the bet?" Alex grinned, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist! The bet's simple enough, all you gotta do is stay up later than me. First nation asleep loses and has to due whatever the other nation says for a day, deal?" The dare seemed harmless enough, all Alfred had to do was stay up later than Alex? Piece of cake with extra buttercream frosting. "I accept"

The next afternoon Matt, Matthew, and Gilbert, found Alex and Alfred snuggled on the floor together. Matt took a picture use as blackmail material and to send a copy to Oliver. The trio moved to the kitchen to make lunch/ a snack, the group wasn't sure what meal it counted as but they were sure it was going to be food. Matt and Matthew were on cooking duty, while Gilbert was in charge of setting the table and waking up Alex and Alfred for food when it was done.

Waking up Alfred and Alex was no easy task, Gilbert was pretty sure that Alfred was gonna kill him when he realized that Gil had let him sleep on the floor with Alex. To maintain his safety Gil woke Alex up first. Once Alex was up Gilbert left the room and let him take care of waking Alfred up. There was no point in the awesome Prussia dying over something as trivial as waking the American up. Soon both Alex and Alfred were in the kitchen eating their fill of the Canadians breakfast. No one spoke a word of how those two had even managed to end up on the floor. Alfred was the first to speak up, "So, what exactly did you three see, and why are you so quiet about it?" Matthew was the only one brave enough to speak, "Oh you know, just some bears sleeping together on the floor, nothing much". Alfred's scowl was replaced with a smile, "Oh good I thought you had seen me and Alex sleeping together, man that would have been seriously bad news". Everyone paused for a moment to let Alfred's words sink in, "Shoot, I wasn't supposed to say that". Everyone looked right at Alfred and laughed, even Alex. "It's ok porkchop, even if you don't think before you speak I still love you". _A wild cat call has appeared it was sent by trainer Prussia._

 _Uhh author can you please stop, the Pokémon memes don't suit you._ **Yeah, what Chickadee said.** Kesesesesesese, the awesome me agrees. No more Pokémon memes. I was born to meme and I will die to meme! So neh! But yeah, I'll stop with the memes for now.

Once food meal (they still had no idea what meal it was) was done, Alex and Alfred were assigned dishes. The others all wet off to do their separate tasks. It had been decided, Gilbert was now moving to the basement of Matthew's house so that Matt could have Gil's room. Alfred was taking Alex back to America with him, so there was no problem there. After the dishes were done everyone left the house, Alex and Matt exchanged goodbyes and their new phone numbers, while Alfred and Matthew promised to stay in touch more often, Gilbert just kinda felt out of place so he gave quick goodbyes then hopped on his bike to do only god knows what. Matthew and Matt hopped into their car as Alex an Alfred drove off.


End file.
